Different Scenarios, same old couple!
by VirtualAnime
Summary: Title says it all! No angst, only fluff! Angst is not in my genre list, nor is tragedy ever going to make it either! Mainly KxI,but contains slight PxL and TxP! Rated T to be safe...


Whew! Finally got it on! I finished the damn thing in 1 hour 30 minutes, and writing short stories with randomly chosen words is much easier than writing a full story. Well, enjoy! Slight PxL and TxP!

**Different scenarios, same old couple!**

**Catch**

Kish was yet again chasing Ichigo around Tokyo.

"Stop chasing me, you dumbass!" Ichigo yelled half-heartedly, blasting him with her Strawberry Bell.

"Never! Not until I catch you!" Kish replied. He didn't have to dodge. The blast went past him.

If she hadn't missed him on purpose, he would have been blasted off to the moon… And he knew perfectly well that she didn't want to hurt him.

"If I catch you, you will be mine forever!"

"Well, then," Ichigo laughed as she jumped onto a roof, "catch me if you can!"

**Letter**

Ichigo opened the letter and smiled. In it was a picture of Lettuce and Pai together with their daughter, a bright, happy girl with hair like her mother and eyes like her father. Just then, two arms snaked around Ichigo's waist.

"Well? What did they say?" Kish asked, kissing her.

"Hmm… they are doing very well, and expecting another one!"

Ichigo's hand went to her own bloated belly and she chuckled.

**Grace**

She may have been infused with the DNA of a cat, but even without them, Kish was sure that she would be graceful. He watched as Mew Ichigo successfully dodged another attack. The way she twirled around and stick the landing perfectly, it was enough to send him into a dream state.

"Oi! Kish!"

Ichigo knocked him out of the way just in time before a hot blast of light shot at where he was standing a few seconds before, and the two of them tumbled to the ground.

"Wake up!"

Ichigo lightly knocked him on the head.

The scene wavered, and then disappeared to reveal the Mews' research base. Zakuro and Mint switched off the virtual system, chuckling.

"Kish, I know this is just training, but can you please focus?" Ryou sighed.

"Geez…" Taruto sighed.

Pudding laughed, suddenly hugging Taruto.

"I bet Taru-Taru can do better, na no da!"

The young brunette can only blush and hug her back.

"How did it go?" Pai asked as he came in, his arm around Lettuce.

"It went well before he spaced off." Ichigo sighed, poking Kish's head.

Kish laughed before kissing Ichigo.

It has been 5 years since the war ended, but the training never stopped. Besides, it was something to do when they were bored.

"Mom? Dad? Can I get some ice cream?" A young girl of 6 with green hair and golden eyes came pattering in. Her cat ears were alert, while her tail swished around playfully. When she grinned, two small fangs became visible.

"Ok, go ahead. Lettuce, can you look after Mikan for a minute?" Ichigo asked as she handed her daughter some money.

"Sure. Let's go, Mikan!" Lettuce held her hand and led her out of the room with Pai following close behind.

"You spoil her, Koneko-chan." Kish sighed.

Ichigo gave her husband a sweet kiss, giggling.

"What can I say? She takes after you." She teased.

Ryou cleared his throat to remind them that there are people in the room. Upon seeing their blushing faces, everyone broke out into laughter.

So much for grace…

"Try again, Ichigo and Kish. And this time, focus."

**Match**

Anyone can see that they are a perfect match. He was playful, while she was serious (most of the time). He barely ever tripped, while she could send a whole pile of plates crashing to the ground just by sneezing. Yes, anyone can see that Kish and Ichigo are a perfect match.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mint asked, grinning.

"I want to be the bridesmaid, na no da!" Pudding jumped for joy.

"I'll get my photographer to take pictures for you." Zakuro promised.

"I'm so happy for you, Ichigo!" Lettuce smiled.

Ichigo blushed as she fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"Yo! Koneko-chan! Ready to go?" Kish asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah! My shift's over!" Ichigo got up, grateful for the escape.

"Oh, no it's not!" Ryou came out of the kitchen.

Before he could say another word, the other Mews were restraining him from talking.

"Go ahead, Ichigo! We'll take care of the rest!" Mint winked.

"Thank you, guys!"

Ichigo gave Kish a quick kiss before running into the locker rooms to change.

"Oh, I just remembered! Pai was asking if you were going to be late coming home, Lettuce." Kish grinned.

"Ah! Thank you for telling me. I'll get ready to leave too." Lettuce ran towards the locker rooms, the lights flashing off the ring on her finger.

Reaching into his pocket, Kish pulled out a tin of candy and tossed it to Pudding.

"From Taruto."

"Ah! From Taru-Taru! Tell him I said thanks, na no da!" Pudding laughed.

Ichigo and Lettuce came out of the locker rooms.

"Let's go home."

**Jump**

"Damn!" Kish swore.

He was _this_ close to getting his arms around Ichigo, but she jumped away from his grip.

"You are so not going to hug me!" Ichigo glared at him.

A few tries later, it was evident that getting a hug was not going to happen. So, Kish tried another plan.

"Ne, Koneko-chan, you said no hugs, right?" He smirked.

"Yes… so?" Ichigo asked, wary of him.

"So…"

Catching her off guard, he teleported right in front of her, smirking wider.

"What about a kiss?"

When his lips pressed against Ichigo's, her heart jumped sky high.

**Love**

She never thought this would happen. She never even dared to _think_ about this. But here she was now, in his arms, looking through the pictures Lettuce and Pudding have sent them.

"They sure look happy." Ichigo smiled, pointing to a picture of Lettuce and Pai at home carrying a little girl and boy.

"They look good too." Kish grinned, pointing to a picture where Pudding had her arms around Taruto's neck and was kissing him on the cheek. Ichigo laughed at his blushing face.

"Sometimes I wonder how we ever ended up together." She chuckled.

"It's simple, kitty," Kish placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "Love."

**Kiss**

"What do you want?"

Kish smirked in amusement at Ichigo, who was currently pinned to a tree by him.

"Seriously, Kish, what do you want? I'm late for work, and that damn boss of mine is gonna dock my pay again if I don't hurry!"

Again Kish kept silent.

"Ok, fine. You can have anything to want, as long as I can fulfill it. And please, no sick thoughts!"

"Really? Anything I want?"

"Yes, so you'd just get the hell away from me!"

No sooner did she finished her sentence, Kish had sealed her lips with his burning ones. Ichigo instinctively tangled her hands in his hair as she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I really missed that," Kish sighed as he broke the kiss, "You haven't given me a kiss in a while, Koneko-chan!"

"I've never given you a kiss, period."

Suddenly, she surprised him by pressing a quick kiss onto his lips.

"But now I have."

And then Kish was kissing her again, holding her tighter than before. Ichigo closed her eyes and went with it.

_To hell with Ryou and my paycheck!_

**Hugs**

Ichigo had received plenty of hugs in her life: from her parents, from her friends and from Masaya. But she never thought that one hug would make her feel this way. It happened when she was left to face a Chimera Animal alone…

"Ichigo! Look out!" Kish warned.

Ichigo turned just as the Chimera Animal launched an attack at her.

_Too late!_

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she heard someone let out a yell in front of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Kish holding his bleeding arm. He fell to the ground, trying to stop the pain.

"Kish!" She cried.

"I'm fine. Get that Chimera Animal now, before it's too late!"

Ichigo's eyes flamed with anger as she raised her Strawberry Bell.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

After succeeding in taking down the Chimera Animal, she ran to his side and kneeled down beside him.

"Kish, are you alright? Answer me!"

"I'm fine…"

Kish pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank god, you're ok…"

And with that one hug, Ichigo felt many emotions, but mostly, she felt relief for him, and… love.

**Can**

It has been 3 years after the war. The aliens and the Mews are now good friends, so it isn't surprising that Kish was currently in Ichigo's bedroom. Ichigo was reading, while Kish hovered above her bed, watching her.

"Can I have you?"

"No."

"Can I have a hug?"

"No."

"Can I stay the night?"

"No! Kish, stop bugging me! You can't have me, nor can you have a hug!"

Kish sighed.

"So what can I have?"

Ichigo grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You can have that. Now leave me alone. You can bug me tomorrow."

**Please**

The word please can do wonders. That was what Pai had said when he asked Lettuce to be his forever. That was what Taruto had said to gain a candy and a kiss from Pudding.

"Ichigo…" Kish got down on one knee and produced a velvet box.

Ichigo's eyes widened. They have been dating for well over 5 years, and time has only made them more inseparable.

"Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring nestled inside.

Ichigo was lost for words, unsure what to say. Kish smirked a little, knowing the effect it had on her. He liked to see her flustered, but he wanted her to say yes. So he tried something else.

"Please?"

Immediately Ichigo threw herself at him in a hug that caused them to fall backwards.

"Yes!"

**Easy**

Ichigo was fighting Kish once again, but it wasn't serious. The war ended years ago. This was just for exercise.

"Ne, Kish?" Ichigo asked, dodging an attack from his swords.

"Hmm?"

"If a new threat appeared, what would you do?"

Kish dodged an attack from her Strawberry Bell, thinking about her question.

"I'd fight."

"And what if it was targeted at us Mews?"

"Well…" Kish launched forwards with his swords, and Ichigo sidestepped them.

"Pai would be real pissed, and would do anything to protect Lettuce. Taruto would plan devious things with Pudding against the enemy. And as for the others, I'm sure they can take care of themselves. And as for you…"

He teleported behind Ichigo, sheathed his swords and hugged her tight.

"I'd protect you to the very end, my lovely Koneko-chan!"

He kissed her quickly, chuckling into her ear.

"I win this round."

Ichigo pouted, cat ears pressed flat against her head.

"No fair! You teleported!"

**Hard**

Ichigo knew that he was madly in love with her, and it would remain that way forever. She knew that she loved him too, but it was too small a feeling to be of any significance.

"Yo, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo groaned and turned around. Sitting on a branch was the ever mischievous alien smirking at her.

"What do you want, Kish? I have to go home. My dad's going to kill me."

Kish floated down towards her, grinning.

"Nothing. I just wanted…" He leaned down and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss, "that."

Unlike before, when she would have screamed bloody murder and kicked him all the way to Pluto, Ichigo stayed silent.

"Hmm? Are you ok, Ichigo?" Kish asked, concern in his voice.

Ichigo stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips fully onto his, silencing any concerns he may have about her health.

"Well, what a surprise," Kish snickered after they broke the kiss, "I guess I'll be seeing you later, Koneko-chan."

And with that, he disappeared. Ichigo sighed, but she didn't regret it. She tried to frown, but it was replaced with a giddy smile that lasted throughout the whole day, and, after Kish proposed to her, forever, for Ichigo has fallen for Kish, and she has fallen hard.

**Soft**

Ichigo loved her blanket. It was soft, fluffy, and comfortable.

"Hmm…" She sighed tiredly, snuggling under the covers.

Two slender but strong arms slipped around her waist and pulled her close.

"Still awake?" Kish asked.

"Not for long…"

He gently stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.

"Go to sleep. It's late."

"Um…"

Ichigo yawned and stretched like a cat. Kish chuckled and reached up to stroke one of her cat ears.

"Nya! Since when did they pop out?" Ichigo gasped.

"I guess you're not used to this yet…" Kish muttered, burying his face into the side of her neck.

"Nya!"

Now, even her tail was out. It made Kish laugh even louder.

"Oh, very funny!" Ichigo playfully slapped his arm.

"You're too cute, Koneko-chan!"

No matter how much yelling she did, Ichigo knew that there was no way to shut him up.

_Or maybe… there is a way…_

Gently pulling his face down, she caught his lips in a passionate kiss, effectively silencing him.

"There. Now you've stop laughing." Ichigo grinned in victory once she broke the kiss.

"No fair! You seduced me!"

"At least it worked!"

Kish shook his head in defeat. Ichigo knew how to manipulate him, and he was fine with that. Ichigo snuggled up closer to him, resting her head against his chest and purring in content.

"Go to sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Kish yawned, resting his chin on her head.

Ichigo now felt that nothing was softer than his lips, nothing was more fluffy than his sweet words, and nothing was more comfortable than snuggling close to him.

**Dance**

Ryou has held another ball, but this time it was a masquerade. Everyone was wearing half masks, but Ichigo, clad in a light pink ball gown, could easily spot Lettuce in a green strapless gown waltzing with Pai near the center. The two of them were wearing purple masks. Off to the side, Pudding, clad in a yellow spaghetti strap dress and a yellow mask, was sitting down with Taruto, who also had on a yellow mask, lost in a game of rock, paper scissors. Ichigo sighed. Having broken up with Masaya, who chose his studies over her, she has been single for a long time. It was only under the other Mews' persuasion that she came to the party. Now, fans surrounded Zakuro, Mint was dancing with Ryou and Lettuce and Pudding are with their dates. Ichigo slipped her pink mask on, deciding to slip away unnoticed, but someone blocked her path.

"May I have this dance?"

Ichigo looked up into golden eyes hidden behind a green mask. If it weren't for the ears, the green hair and the cocky grin that showed two small fangs, she wouldn't know it was him, for he was dressed in a black formal suit.

"Whoa, Kish! You look real different!" Ichigo giggled.

"Ryou made me wear this. But it's not as bad as expected, I guess…" Kish sighed.

They stood comfortably with each other before Kish cleared his throat.

"Ahem, so, like I was asking, may I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Ichigo chuckled as she slipped her hand into his.

"Of course."

They waltzed into the next song gracefully.

"So, how are you? I mean, after that… you know…"

Ichigo smiled.

"I'm fine, Kish. That selfish idiot's not worth crying over."

"Hmm, I wonder who is worth you crying over." He teased, twirling her around.

"Don't remind me, Kish. The memory's still too painful."

Kish gently lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled again to tell him she was all right.

The music ended too soon. Ichigo sighed sadly.

"You know," Kish grinned, "I wouldn't mind another dance."

Ichigo nodded happily as she was lead into another waltz. Closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest, she let him waltz her problems away, allowed love to come through. What she didn't notice was that he was waltzing them towards the balcony. By the time she opened her eyes, they were already there.

"Kish? What are we doing here?"

Her lips were sealed with his, and he kissed with a passion that sent a pleasant tingling down Ichigo's whole body. Her cat ears and tail popped out then.

"Nya! Nya, nya!" She squealed, covering her ears with her hands.

Kish laughed at her flustered appearance.

"Oh, that's nice!" Ichigo pouted.

He just laughed harder. By this point Ichigo is getting annoyed.

"Humph! Bullying a defenseless young girl, huh? You need to be punished! For the safety of the earth…" Ichigo pulled him down and gave him a passionate kiss. She was the one who broke the kiss, but their lips were still touching,

"I am at your service, nya." She whispered.

Kish could only blink at her.

"Well, that shut you up good." She laughed.

He smirked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Really? At my service?"

Ichigo nodded shyly.

"Well then," Kish snaked an arm tightly around her waist, "dance with me."

And she did, always and forever.

**Reviews are always welcome, but no flames please! They are just a bunch of crap written by people who have nothing better to do! Instead of flames, why not try constructive criticism? :)**

**The review button is but a click away…  
><strong>


End file.
